Harry's happy birthday
by Gringotts tallest Goblin
Summary: Fred, George and Ron take Harry out for his 19th birthday... lets just say that Hermione and Ginny weren't too happy when they got home... For Vier (Regalprincessofmagic) Happy (slightly belated) Birthday


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. For Vier (RegalPrincessOfMagic) Happy birthday!**_

"Happy birthday to MEEEE, happy birthday to MEEEEEE ARGH!" Harry screeched, skipping through the door of The Burrow. Ron had clamped his hand over Harry's mouth.

"Shut up, do you want Hermione and Ginny to rip our bollocks off?" He hissed, keeping a firm grasp on Harry.

"Having issues little bro?" asked Fred, as he and George walked through the door, grinning. Ron glared back at his brothers, then cried out in ain as Harry sunk his teeth into Ron's hand.

"Bugger!" Ron muttered, shaking his throbbing hand. Fred and George just grinned harder.

"What's wrong ickle Ronniekins?" asked George, Ron glared back even harder than before.

"You had better be thankful that Mum and Dad are in Romania visiting Charlie," hissed Ron, "or you two would be dead!"

"Hey! It's not our fault the-boy-who-lived, also happens to be the boy-with-a-low-alcohol-tolerance!"

"Yeah, how were we meant to know he'd be drunk as a skunk after only a few drinks?"

Ron walked up to his older brothers, and looked down-yes, down- at them.

"If you hadn't kept getting him drink, after drink, he wouldn't be off his head right now. Don't deny it, he's completely pissed, just look…" Ron's sentence was cut off as the three men looked around.

Harry had gone.

"Shit! Now what are we gonna do?" cried Ron, looking around in panic.

"What are you so worried about little bro?" asked George, shrugging his shoulders,

"Yeah, I mean, he is 19, he doesn't need constant supervision."

Ron rubbed his hands down his face. "We have, a very pissed Harry bumbling around the house. A house were both our sister, and my Girlfriend are currently sleeping. Both of which are very handy with magic, and even without wands wouldn't refrain from ripping our pricks off. You tell me why I'm so worried."

Fred grinned back at Ron, "I can't imagine Hermione wanting to rip your prick off."

"Something tells me, she would want that body part kept well preserved… just from what we have seen…"

"You guys aren't the most subtle with…"

"All right!" Ron interrupted, shouting over the sound of his brother's snickers, "Just, come on, let's find Harry,"

The three brothers hurried into the living room, searching around, behind sofas and cupboards, anywhere that Harry could be hiding.

That was when Ron heard something that made his blood run cold. From behind him, came the two angry voices of his sister, and his girlfriend.

"Looking for something?" they asked. Ron turned round, and opened his mouth, but not fast enough.

"Yes, actually." Replied Fred grinning.

"A scrawny little git, dark hair, glasses, about yay *held his hand up to indicate Harry's height* high."

"Seen him?"

"Yes." Said Hermione; her voice cold, and just at that moment, in skipped Harry.

"RONNIE I LOVE YOU, RONIE I DO! WHEN WE'RE APART MY HEART BEATS ONLY FOR YOU!" Harry wrapped his arms around Ron's neck, as Fred and George fell to the floor laughing, tears rolling down their cheeks.

Ron's ears turned a furious shade of red, "Come on Harry, let's get you to bed." He huffed. Fred and George laughed harder, and Harry began giggling.

"Ronieeee," he stage-whispered, "our girlfriends are right there, don't want to make them jealous!"

"All right!" called Ron, flinging Harry over his shoulder, "Up we go, I have sleep potion in my room, and you," Ron turned to Fred and George, "Can tell Ginny and Hermione about how you managed to get my best friend pissed." With that, he carried harry swiftly out of the room and up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

When Harry woke up his head was pounding, he slowly cracked his eyes open, to see Ron glaring at him. He rubbed his head. Suddenly something hit him.

"Ron, I had the weirdest dream last night, I was singing and…Hermione and Ginny dragged me down a flight of stairs…"

"A dream huh…" Ron replied raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, the weirdest, that's what I said." Ron breathed out slowly.

"That wasn't a dream mate."

…..

"Oh… Shit."


End file.
